


Forest Whispers

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Septimus Heap Week [3]
Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Day 4: Regal, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Septimus Heap Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Morwenna Mould’s declaration echoed through the forest, but Jenna merely frowned. “You take on a Castle Queen at your peril,” the young Queen murmured, then turned around.A short scene from SandRider in Ariel's POV, for Septimus Heap Week day 4.
Series: Septimus Heap Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933342
Kudos: 3





	Forest Whispers

Ariel flinched as the Witch Mother cursed.

“You will regret this. When you have a daughter I will come for her. You will never have a moment’s peace. Never!” Morwenna Mould’s declaration echoed through the forest, but Jenna merely frowned.

“You take on a Castle Queen at your peril,” the young Queen murmured, then turned around. “Come,” she said to the three Castle children.

Not for the first time, Ariel was glad she had chosen to spy for Jenna. Even in the dark of the forest, with no one but two witches to protect her, the Queen held her head high. The moonlight gleamed off of her crown, casting dappled shadows over the striped coat of her jinnee. 

This was one of the most powerful queens Ariel had ever known, ever  _ heard _ of. The rumors had reached her ears even when she had just joined the Coven. Rumors of a Princess who had escaped the witches three times over.

One from the dreaded Port Witch Coven, and twice from the witches of the forest. Morwenna had been furious when she found out Jenna was Queen, for it meant they must wait until she had a daughter. 

Even then, this was the girl who had spoken the Commital to the dark wizards, and journeyed with the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice to lands no witch had ever seen. There were rumors she had helped him master control of time.

Anyone who dared touch her child would find themselves facing the seventh son of the seventh son. No witch would attempt it, and Morwenna knew that all too well.

Queen Jenna made a regal form, gold and red standing out in the dark of the forest as they headed towards the treehouse. The way she carried herself reflected her personality, confident and strong. 

Ariel crossed her fingers that she’d never get on the wrong side of the Castle. Not for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ariel's POV so there are some discrepancies in the facts based on the knowledge she has.


End file.
